


We’ll Find Him

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Beatrice Snicket and Linoone are an iconic duo, Car crash mentions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fighting, Fluff, Linoone is Klaus’ Pokemon Partner, Mentions of Dewey Denoument, Mentions of Kit Snicket, Mentions of supposed death, detective pikachu au, family tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: Detective Pikachu x A Series Of Unfortunate Events AU:Detective Klaus L. Baudelaire goes missing under mysterious circumstances, and Beatrice ends up meeting his partner after a fight with Violet.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We’ll Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks to everyone who’s supporting my writing, as well as this AU idea. I appreciate it.

Beatrice II was headed home from Ryme City. She had gotten the news that Klaus had supposedly died in a car accident. She tried to shake off the emotions when she got the news. 

The familiar ache pained her. Klaus was a great person, her fatherly figure she knew since she was born. She barely remembered her mother, but never knew her father. They were unfortunately both dead. 

‘He can’t be gone...’ she thought, and quietly placed her earbuds into her ears. She was playing “If It Makes You Happy” by Sheryl Crow. Tears quietly streamed down her face, as she sat in the bus seat. Her throat tightened, she couldn’t let anyone at all know her pain. Eventually the bus stopped, it was her stop. 

The blonde’s vision was blurry from the tears, but she wiped them off and headed to the entrance. She handed the driver five dollars, and got off. It took her a few minutes to walk home, headed down the familiar street. Their house was the third to last down the road. 

“He’s not gone...there’s no way he’s gone now.” she whispered to herself, heading up the stairs to the front door of their house. Beatrice knocked, and Sunny answered. 

“Hey Bea- we uh...got the news.” Sunny started, but Beatrice walked past. Sunny looked at her confused. “Beatrice?”

“Don’t talk about what happened to him.” Beatrice warned, then headed upstairs to her room to finish her homework. She didn’t even know how to express her feelings at that moment. 

“I guess she’ll talk at dinner...” she muttered, then headed back to the stove to continue cooking. She was cooking spaghetti, with salad as a side for dinner. 

••• 

A few hours after dinner, Beatrice helped Violet with dishes. It was dark out, and the kricketunes were chirping their familiar song. The light above the sink was brightly lit, and the kitchen walls were a slightly dull shade of green- but they didn’t mind. They thought it fit the kitchen pretty well.

“So Beatrice...how was school?” Violet asked, trying to start a conversation. She was drying the dishes, putting them up, and Beatrice washed them. Violet’s hair was tied up to keep it out of her eyes, but also in case if she thought about something. 

“I mean,” Beatrice started. She didn’t exactly know what to say. “It wasn’t good...or even great.” Her voice grumbled. “Probably the worst day of my life once I got the news. I think they’re lying about him y’know...being dead.” 

Violet sighed heavily, and the two finished up dishes. “Beatrice, he’s gone.” She stated, and Beatrice looked at her. The two were silent for a few seconds. They headed to the living room to try and talk about it. 

“How do you know he’s actually dead?! What if they’re lying! I just know he’s alive! There has to be some ability that he’s still here! He can’t just be gone because of some stupid car crash down the road!” Beatrice cried, clenching her fists. She was frustrated. 

Violet looked at Beatrice firmly, as her mother figure it was hard sometimes to explain things. She had to set things straight- but her backbone appeared. It was often something that took over her when things were tense. “Beatrice, listen to me. The car crash killed him. People die in car crashes a lot...even though they can be alive and helped. Sometimes they can’t be saved and get more injured than others. Klaus got killed from the impact.” 

Beatrice shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes again. “He’s not gone! I know he’s not! There has to be a way he’s still here. Maybe he went missing!” She protested, a fierce look in her eye. She was still angry, and hurt.

“Beatrice...you’re in denial!” Violet tauted, trying to maintain her composure but she couldn’t. “He was pronounced dead at the hospital! Quit being stubborn and accept it as it is! I know life’s really hard but you have to accept things! Klaus and I were really close, and it’s hard for me too. It’s going to be okay.” 

Beatrice growled, and crossed her arms. “You don’t know what it’s like to be me, Violet! I lost both of my biological parents and I never even met them! Klaus was the closest thing to a father figure I could actually have and now he’s gone! I KNOW HE HAS TO BE OUT THERE!” Her voice was booming. 

The two continued to bicker, clearly angry. There was lots of yelling, and luckily it wasn’t physical. I’m sure you all have possibly heard people fighting before or have been in a fight that was verbal. It’s not pleasant, and emotions will get hurt. Of course you may end up apologizing in the end, and luckily hope that the fight will end. However, Sunny unfortunately had to budge into the argument to stop them from completely destroying each other’s emotional breaking points. 

“SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU! YOU BOTH ARE SAYING SUCH DISGUSTING THINGS AND KLAUS WOULD ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT! DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW?!” Sunny screamed. She had heard them arguing and sighed. “It’s not good...could you guys at least try to make up?” Sunny asked. 

••• 

“Beatrice, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything or even have flown off the handle. I let my emotions get the best of me.” Violet attempted to apologize, but Beatrice didn’t reply. She waited a few moments and looked at the two other girls in the room. 

“I’m getting out of here...and I’m going to go look for him. He’s my dad, and I hope you guys can understand.” She responded, clearly done. She ran upstairs and packed her bag. Violet followed, and stopped at her doorway.

“Beatrice you don’t even have a Pokémon it’s not safe out there!” She cried, but Beatrice shook her head. She wasn’t going to let Violet stop her from leaving. 

“Beatrice...VFD could get you and-“ Violet tried to get out, but Beatrice sighed. “Honestly I don’t care if they get me or not. It was expected anyways. I’ll see you whenever I get back.” 

Beatrice ran out the door, hearing Violet call her name. She ran to the nearest subway station and decided to take one downtown back to Ryme City. 

••• 

Beatrice was sitting in a booth at the Cafè, and felt numb, but the caffeine could possibly change that. She drank her root beer float a bit, and after a good twenty minutes she left. She decided to head to her father’s apartment. She was allowed to stay there, since apparently he put in his will that she could keep the apartment and stay in it whenever she liked. 

She found the room he made for her, and it was a pretty nice looking room. There was a window where you could look out into the city, and the room was decorated with fairy lights. Beatrice then noticed two Pokémon plushies on her bed, and smiled sadly. The plushies were of Togekiss and Eevee, two Pokémon she was very attached to. She heard a swift noise, and grabbed the flashlight off the bed. 

“Show yourself!” She yelled, and then saw the Pokémon on the desk. She was confused, not knowing where it came from. 

“Hey there! I’m Linoone.” The Pokémon spoke, and Beatrice screamed. The Linoone noticed her frightened expression. She didn’t know who’s Pokémon this belonged to...or where it originally came from. But it scared her. “Put down the flashlight or I’ll scratch you!” The Linoone snarled. 

•••

“Oh my god...oh my god you can talk!” The girl started, and dropped the flashlight. She didn’t know what to do, but only look at it. It seemed to be not as aggressive as a beedrill...or mischievous as a Zorua. Maybe it wasn’t a horrible Pokémon. But it did state it would’ve scratched her, so she assumed it was self-defense. 

“Yeah kid, I can talk. I won’t hurt you since you put down the flashlight.” The Linoone reassured. “My partner was originally Klaus Baudelaire. I don’t know what happened to him but I want to find him. I have a odd feeling or possible assumption you’re related to him?” He asked, and Beatrice awkwardly fiddled with her hair. “Adoptive...father respectively.” 

Beatrice sat on the bed, and Linoone decided to join her. He sensed some feelings from her...possibly negative but he couldn’t tell. The badger was curious about the human in front of him, his interest was piqued. “What about your actual parents?” 

“My mom...she died after I was born. I never got to meet her. Violet, my mom figure, told me a lot about her. My biological dad died before I was born.” Bea’s voice trembled, remembering the incident when they told her. She was only ten when they told her...now she’s seventeen. Linoone was silent, and placed his paw on her knee. “Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

Beatrice smiled, quietly petting the Linoone’s head. “It’s okay Linoone.” her voice was calm. She wondered if Linoone would help her. “What’s your name anyway?” “My name is Beatrice Snicket-Denoument, Beatrice Snicket, or Beatrice Baudelaire II- but I’m called Bea for short.” 

“That’s a mouthful kid. So many names in one- I’m kidding...I’ll call you Beatrice or Bea.” Linoone joked, and Beatrice rolled her eyes. Linoone smiled, and kept his gaze onto the window. The sky was a darkish indigo, as stars filled the night. The Linoone had an idea. 

•••

“So I got a plan- the mission is to find Klaus. I want to figure out where he went...and possibly solve the mystery of what happened.” Linoone explained. He looked back at her, tilting his head.

Beatrice sighed. She didn’t want to tell him...but she was hesitant. She knew he wouldn’t like what she was about to say but- how could she automatically trust him? 

“First of all, what if he’s actually dead and second of all...how do I know that I could trust you?” Beatrice retorted, staring at him. She had never known really about what Klaus’ Pokémon partner was- she only knew he was a detective. 

“You can trust me by knowing that I’ll try and keep you safe. I promise I won’t hurt you...and I bet you and me can solve this mystery. I have this feeling in my jellies that he’s out there.”

“Jellies?!” Beatrice was baffled, trying not to laugh at what he just stated. “I don’t have a feeling in my jellies.” Her arms crossed.

Linoone facepalmed, shaking his head lightly. “You will have the jellies in a few minutes. It’s like this feeling that you just...you just know. Don’t get cold paws now kid...I’m sure he’s out there.” 

Beatrice was trying not to smile, because she couldn’t admit that she truly did have that feeling. She sighed, quietly smiling softly and nodding her head. “You caught me...yes I guess I have that feeling now.” 

The normal Pokémon grinned, and did a tiny fist pump in the air. “Okay Beatrice! Let’s go!” He yelled, and the two immediately escaped the apartment to get away from some wild-eyed Aipom.

This would be the start of an wild ride Beatrice would never forget. She’ll always remember it fondly.


End file.
